


I'm Beautiful and I'm Loved

by jagwriter78



Series: VM Fic Club Promptober 2020 [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Promptober, Promptober 2020, VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/pseuds/jagwriter78
Summary: Little blonde girls can be daredevils, too!
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: VM Fic Club Promptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946935
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	I'm Beautiful and I'm Loved

**Author's Note:**

> October 9th prompt: **Rounding Third**  
>  1\. a person is approaching the end of their current endeavor  
> 2\. (in sports and games) passing third base to reach home and score  
> 3\. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Joyful laughter sounded from the kitchen while Ava ran around the kitchen island in circles. Her hair bobbed animatedly as she rounded the corner, skidded across the floor with her tiny sock-covered feet and staggered for a moment before she caught her balance again and was dashing forward, ready to take the next corner like she'd taken all the corners before. She skidded again, squealing with delight as her feet took her towards the hallway in one long slide. Stomping her feet to stop the forward motion, she turned on the spot and was running back towards the island only a second later, in full anticipation of rounding the island a third time. 

"Careful, you little daredevil," Veronica admonished her with a chuckle while she put the lunch leftovers in the fridge.

Ignoring her mother's warning, Ava rounded another corner, deliberately pushed herself away from the island and sent herself skidding with loud squeals. She took another corner, slid across the floor but instead of regaining her balance and steading herself, she wavered and with a loud  _ bang _ collided full body with the counter. The crash sent her flying backwards, and she landed hard on her bottom. 

She looked up in bewilderment, and when she fully registered what had just happened, started to sob loudly as tears started to well in her eyes. Veronica was by her side immediately, kneeling down on the floor next to her while Ava raised her arms towards her, wanting to be picked up.

"You're okay, sweetie pie, you're okay," Veronica soothed the toddler as she stood her back on her feet. "Look at mommy, Ava. You're okay."

The little girl focused on her while she brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. A muffled sob escaped Ava's lips and she blinked back the tears.

"Take a deep breath with mommy. Take a deep breath."

She did as she was told and inhaled sharply before a hiccup erupted from her mouth which was followed by another sob.

"One deep breath, baby girl."

Ava drew in another breath as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Repeat what mommy says," Veronica coached her, trying to take her mind off her clash with the kitchen counter. "I'm okay."

"I'm okay," the toddler echoed with a wavering voice.

"I'm okay," Veronica repeated as she picked her daughter's tiny hand and gently brushed her fingers over the back.

"I'm okay."

"I'm strong," she said with another brush over her daughter's hand.

"I'm stwong," Ava sobbed, turning her gaze away as she stared at the counter she'd just slammed into. Tears started to well in her eyes again as she made an attempt to point at the point of impact, but Veronica cradled her hand in hers, gently stroking the smooth baby skin.

"Ava, look at mommy."

The girl's head snapped back, focusing on her mother's comforting and calming face once again.

"I'm okay. I'm strong," Veronica reiterated, giving her daughter a warm smile while she continued stroking her daughter’s hand.

"I'm okay. I'm stwong."

"I'm beautiful," she muttered, her face lighting up when she saw a sparkle flicker across her daughter's tear-stricken eyes.

"I'm booty-wuw," Ava sobbed, the corners of her mouth twitching into a lopsided smile before she sniffled and swallowed back a hiccup.

"I'm loved." 

Another gentle stroke over the toddler's hand followed, and the sobbing slowly died down as just an occasional hiccup escaped the little girl.

"I'm wuved," she repeated, emphasized by a nod and a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm okay."

"I'm okay."

Veronica brought the girl's hand up to her lips and placed a tender kiss against her palm. 

"You're strong, baby girl. And you're so beautiful,” she smiled and brushed a lock of wayward hair out of her daughter’s face. “Mommy loves you very much."

A smile slowly creeping across her face, Ava hiccuped one last time before she opened her arms and gave her mother a big hug. She pressed a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek and whispered, "Wuv you, mama."


End file.
